


Not Friends

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: depature verse [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: follow up to Departure as Ben tries to deliver Gwen's letter to Kevin.





	Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. 
> 
> I was never happy with any of my Ben 10 work I am only archiving it as I decided to archive everything I wrote under Raze flyn.

Not Friends

“What do you want?” He asked annoyed that Ben had interrupted him working on his car. He looked up to see a dangerous look in Ben’s eye. “Is there a point to glaring at me like that?” He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Ben right now.

“Why didn’t you show up to say goodbye to Gwen,” Ben said angrily. “She might not be back for months and you’re here working on your car instead of seeing her off.” He wasn’t about to explain himself to Ben of all people. “She asked me to give you this.”

He took the letter Ben held out and tossed it on his car seat. “You can go now,” He said turning back to work on his car. He didn’t have to worry about his car leaving him to run off and learn magic.

“What’s wrong with you Kevin,” Ben said after a moment. “I’m your friend talk to me.” He laughed at that causing Ben to turn an interesting shade of red. “What’s so funny?” Ben was pissed and he could use this.

“The idea that you and I are friends,” He said enjoying Ben’s flinch. “We hung out cause of Gwen, now that she’s gone don’t expect to see me around anymore.” He could tell Ben was hurt by his statement but it was for the best. “So just get out of here before I kick your ass.”

He saw Ben’s eyes narrow and his hand twitch toward the ultimatrix. “Fine,” Ben said before turning and leaving. He hadn’t expected it to be that easy to get rid of Ben. He realized it wasn’t when Ben stormed back in and grabbed his shoulder. “What the hell is wrong with you is it because it’s my fault Gwen had to go full anodyte?”

That wasn’t true but it would work. “Yes, now go away.” He saw Ben flinch and this time when Ben left he knew it was for good. He felt an unusual pang of guilt but it was for the best. He went back to work on his car determined to do what was best.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
